thebreakfastclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Clark
Andrew Clark was the stereotypical athlete. He goes to Shermer High School in Shermer, Illinois. Andrew has good reflexes. For example, he pinned Bender to the floor while he was defending Claire. Andrew is a wrestler and his dad is always pushing him to do better. Andrew’s dad was also a jock when he was at school and is always pressuring him to do something reckless saying that he did reckless things when he was younger. Andrew can’t think for himself and just does what other people tell him to. Andrew accepts the fact that he doesn’t even like wrestling and his Dad just pressures him into it. Andrew was in detention with the other four on Saturday. The crime he committed to get in detention was from the pressure of his Dad. He was getting changed after wrestling one day, taping up his knee and saw Larry Lester, a weak kid. He was thinking of how his Dad doesn’t tolerate weakness or losers in the entire Clark family and next thing he knew he was jumping on top of Larry and pinning him to the ground. He taped Larry Lester’s butt together with the tape he was using for his knee. His friends were cheering him while he taped Larry’s butt together. Afterwards, he realized that he did it just to impress his Dad and he knew it was wrong. When he got dropped off at the detention his Dad said he screwed around and guys screwing around was all right and the only bad thing is that he got caught which Andrew knew made it even worse. After they started detention, Bender snuck everyone out and took them to his locker where he got drugs. The rest of them followed along with Bender when they were going back trying to avoid the principal but Andrew stood up to Bender and told everyone to go the other way. Therefore Andrew is trying to be strong willed. Later on in the movie Andrew got high with all the others and they talked about what they did to get in detention. Andrew was very caring towards the others and their problems with their parents and he supported them. When Andrew told them how he got in detention he did an impression of his Dad. He said that his Dad said, “I won't tolerate losers in this family” and told him to “Win win win”. At the end of the movie Andrew kissed Alison Reynolds, the “basketcase” when their parents were picking them up. His Dad was in the car and looked back at Allison when Andrew got in the car and he looked impressed with his son. Andrew started to accept himself through the movie and realize that it didn’t matter what other people thought of him it mattered what he thought of himself. Essentially he just followed everyone else’s ideas and actions. At the start of the movie he tried to take charge but soon realised that John Bender was in charge of the group and he followed along. Quotes “My god, are we going to be like our parents?” “If we weren’t in school right now, I’d waste you.” “You ask me one more question and I'm beating the sh*t out of you.” “If I lose my temper, you're totaled man” “Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you. You hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal.” “Speak for yourself.” “We're all bizarre, some of us are just better at hiding it.” Trivia and allusions * Andrew Clark can be compared to Marty Mcfly (Michael J. Fox) from the Back to the Future trilogy, as both characters can be emotionally manipulated into doing anything anyone tells him to do, even if he knows not to: ** Until ''Back to the Future III ''(1990), as long as people could convince Marty McFly that by not doing so, he is supposedly a "chicken" (slang for coward), they were able to goad him to do anything they told him to, even if he knew it was wrong--including a permanent injury-causing street race and an illegal transaction, when his rival Douglas Needles (Flea) tells him that everyone will call him "chicken". ** As long as people can convince Andrew that not doing so supposedly makes him defective or uncool, they can pressure him into doing anything they say, even if he knows he should not do it--which is why he tortured Lester, despite his superego saying not to and the severity and immorality of the action--Clark only did it because his friends would have called him defective or "uncool" for associating with a "weaker" kid. Category:The Breakfast Club Category:Characters Category:Shermer Students Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Protagonist